


Charades

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Sam watches the shield come back and chop Steve in the throat, and winces as if he can feel the pain himself.That's gonna leave a mark.





	Charades

Sam watches the shield come back and chop Steve in the throat, and winces as if he can feel the pain himself. Quickly dispatching of his own Hydra idiot with one well aimed kick, Sam runs over to Steve and kneels next to him. 

“Cap?” He asks, Steve grimacing and holding his throat, crouched low. 

“Ss-am.” Steve chokes out, and then gags from the pain. 

“Alright, this base is cleared out, we’ve done our jobs — let’s go.” Sam says, hooking Steve’s arm over his shoulder and getting the man to his feet. 

Sam grabs the shield off the floor and when he does Steve throws it a dirty, betrayed look Sam finds it hard not to laugh at. 

By the time they get back to the tower Steve’s throat is a mess of purple and red, and he’s pretty much miserable. 

Sam takes Steve straight up to their floor, and sits his poor baby on their bed. Steve stares off at some point on the floor as Sam starts to free him from his uniform. 

It takes a good fifteen minutes before Steve's in only his boxers, and then he raises a hand to cup Sam's cheek, turning thankful eyes on him. 

Sam nods in return and tips forward to kiss Steve's forehead, then goes about undressing himself. 

The two fall asleep fast after that, the both of them exhausted, and Sam doesn't find the humor in the situation until morning. 

It's proof to how hard the shield hit Steve when the bruising has barely gone down overnight. The man's throat is still raw and painful to even look at. 

Sam winces again when he sees it, Steve pattering out into their kitchen with a glare on his face. Sam raises an eyebrow at him.

Steve frowns harder, points angrily back at the bedroom, and then gestures to Sam in the kitchen. Sam guesses he’s asking  _ Why’d you get up without me? _

“I’m making us breakfast.” Sam answers, not saying anything about Steve’s attitude. The man gets a little testy when he’s injured, and he’s so dramatic he kind of milks an injury for all that it’s worth. Sam’s sure this bruised throat will be no different. 

Steve makes an apologetic sound and slides into a stool at the bar, watching Sam finish up their eggs and move on to bacon. 

“On a scale of one to ten how bad is it?” Sam asks. 

Steve shrugs and holds up six fingers. Sam laughs at the pout he’s making and Steve looks up in surprise before offering a rueful smile. 

Sam dumps eggs and bacon onto a plate and comes around the bar to slide it in front of Steve, kissing his cheek. Steve blushes and hums his thanks as Sam teases his fingers into Steve’s hair, scratching softly at his scalp.

Sam sighs and says, “Don’t worry, baby. I got you. I’m great at charades so this will be a piece of cake.” 

Steve laughs helplessly, and sucks in a pained breath as soon as he does. Then Steve turns to glare at Sam and he can’t help but to laugh too. 


End file.
